


Next Stop

by thefierydagger



Series: Olympian Tales [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefierydagger/pseuds/thefierydagger
Summary: Leo runs away.





	

No one was awake; except for Leo. Free to roam the halls of the orphanage.

Except the door had a lock and he wasn't supposed to pick it. Right.

It wasn't like he actually did something. He just hovered his hand over the lock and it clicked open.

He blamed it on the lock; it was malfunctioning.

_ Like all of the locks before. _

A second passed. Two. Three. Leo realized he was fiddling with his hands and smoothed them over his army jacket.

_ Tap, tap, tap,  _ went his foot.

Leo shuffled quietly over to his bed, on which sat his trusty backpack containing all of his meagre possessions. Shouldering the green backpack, he slipped out the door and closed it with a satisfying click.

No evidence of his existence had been left behind. It was like he'd never been there. Of course, he'd always been careful about that.

Leo's footsteps were silent but sure. He quickly disarmed the lock the same way he did before. Carefully retraced his steps to the nearest bus stop.

And waited.

For the bus to come. For it to carry him to his next temporary refuge.

Next stop, Colorado.


End file.
